Amor y Desamor
by Mara-Wealsey
Summary: Esta historia se trata de Emily Malfoy y Mara Weasley y ambas chicas son amigas y estan enamoradas de Albus Severus. Y Suceden muchas cosas, peleas, amores, aventuras y mas.


-RONALD! DONDE ESTA MARA? –grito Hermione desde la planta baja de su casa, vestida con una falda formal gris y un blusa rosa abajo con un chaleco gris encima. Después comer en la reunión familiar en casa de Harry iría de regreso al trabajo.

-NO LO SE! YA ES TARDE PARA IR A COMER BAJE NIÑOS! ROSE! HUGO! NOS VAMOS A CASA DE LOS POTTER! MARA! –Grito Ron desde la planta alta de la casa.

Después de 15 minutos de que toda la familia buscara a Mara por toda la casa sin ningún resultado decidieron que su hija ya estaba en casa de los Potter y se dirigieron hacia Grimmun place

-Abre la puerta por favor Harry! ¿Has visto a Albus?-dijo Ginny a su marido

-No lo he visto. Ya lo busco, primero abro la puerta-contesto el azabache.

Harry Potter abrió la puerta y recibió a todos sus invitados Ron y Hermione también venia pero, no estaba Mara con ellos. Los faltantes Potter bajaron a recibí a los Weasley.

Era reunión familiar, vendrían todo y también vendría Ted que era casi parte de la familia. Muy felices de verse otra vez los primos y primas se dispersaron cada quien por su lado mientras que los papas se sentaban a charlar en el comedor antes de empezar a cocinar.

-Harry y Albus? No lo veo!.Dijo la pelirroja algo espantada.

-Harry, Ginny esta Mara aquí?- pregunto Hermione preocupada.

-No… a decir verdad tampoco hemos visto a Albus…- respondió Ginny quedándose en las nubes.

-No están! ya se! seguro se escondieron en algún lado de la casa, mejor que entre todos busquemos, ya no falta nadie o si?-pregunto la pelirroja de ojos castaños

-Falta Bill y Fleur y sus hijos –comento Harry -Aun así estamos casi completos. Busquémoslos.

Ding Dong! Ding Dong

Lily Potter una chica pelirroja de ojos castaños como su madre paro un momento de buscar a su hermano y a su odiosa prima por toda la casa y abrió la puerta encontrándose con su primo Louis un chico rubio fuerte y atractivo, y con sus primas Victorie de cabellos pelirrojos claros y Dominique tan rubia y parecida a su madre Fleur que se encontraba abrazada por su marido el tío Bill.

-Hola-saludo ella

-Hola Lily-respondieron cada quien en su tono y a su tiempo

-Pasen! ¿Nos ayudan? estamos buscando a Al y a Mara… es que no los encontramos por ninguna lado.

En si la casa que alguna vez había sido limpia ahora era un desastre, el antiguo pie de troll a un lado de la entrada se encontraba tirado y varios cuadros rezongaban por el escándalo que estaba arriba. Al parecer Harry, Ron y Hermione empezaban a creer que ellos no estuvieran en casa y que estuvieran en la Mansión Malfoy. Ron negaba la posibilidad y no quería ni pensarlo, Hermione hacia muecas cada vez que mencionaban ese lugar y a Harry se le hacia la idea mas lógica de donde encontrar a su hijo y a su sobrina.

-Lily porque no vas arriba, mama y papa podrían ayudarnos a calmar a mis tíos?-pregunto Louis cortes mientas que veía que sus hermanas mayores se lanzaban miradas preocupadas y cómplices cuando mencionaron la Mansión Malfoy

–Mis hermanas y yo buscaremos aquí! seguro los encontraremos. ¿Ya buscaron en la azotea Lily?-añadió Louis intentando ganar tiempo.

-Pues no…-respondió ella inocentemente y junto con Bill y Fleur subió.

-Dominique ve…-empezó a decir Victorie pero su hermana la paro

-Ya se! No tardo deséeme suerte! seguro están ahí! Adiós hermanos cúbranme!-se despidió la rubia que entro a la chimenea tomando polvos Flu los soltó -A la Mansión Malfoy! –exclamo y las llamas verdes se la tragaron.

En la mansión Malfoy….

Las paredes eran grises decoradas por cuadros elegantes y bellos. Una joven pelinegra de ojos castaños y rostro fino se acerco a la chimenea preguntándose quien había llegado por ahí. Acercándose con la varita en alto noto a una hermosa chica de cabello rubio plateado quitándose el polvo que traía en el vestido morado.

-Quien eres tu?-pregunto Astoria Malfoy, la señora de la mansión.

-Yo soy la prima de Mara y de Albus. Necesito saber si los puedo encontrar aquí? Me llamo Dominique Weasley por cierto, discúlpeme por interrumpir en su Mansión de esta manera es solo que es una emergencia que me lleve a mis primitos conmigo-contesto la Weasley apresurada.

-Si aquí están Albus y Mara. Están en la terraza, acompáñeme.

-Gracias. Dominique vio pasar muchos retratos con Malfoy importantes también observo que alrededor de una alfombra roja carmín el suevo era mármol pulido y totalmente limpio. Por fin llegaron a la terraza donde podían apreciar el enorme jardín de la Mansión Malfoy, esta cuidado y verde. Sentados en alrededor de una mesa de cristal estaban Mara con su pelo negro que alguna vez fue igual al de Rose sin embargo quisiera o no las gemelitas de los tíos Ron y Hermione siguán siendo iguales sin importar el color de cabello, claro. Aun lado de ella estaba Albus con sus ojos esmeraldas como los de Harry, su cabello azabache y de buen cuerpo. Seguido de ellos estaban los cuates Malfoy, Emily y Scorpuis Malfoy, eran idénticos solo que uno era chico y la otra chica. Con facciones finas dignas de un Malfoy. Idénticos a su padre y sus ojos grises y penetrantes.

-Dominique que haces aquí?-pregunto Albus que llevaba una camisa negra y unos tejanos.

-Pues vengo por ustedes sus padres no los encuentran y están echando la casa patas para arriba- comento la prima.

-Pero les avisamos no Albus?-pregunto Mara sonriente. Mara era una chica lista e inteligente pero algo loca y rebelde.

-Si les avise

-Expliquen eso de avisar primitos…

-Bueno pues- dijeron ambos

- FLASHBACK-

Era temprano era mañana el sol apenas salía. Albus estaba cambiado con su camisa negra y tejanos al igual que como iba vestido ahorita. Entro al cuarto de sus papas que apenas despertaban.

-Mama, Papa, me dejan ir a la Mansión Malfoy por favor?-pregunto Albus apenas con un susurro. Los padres de el se movieron un poco y asintieron no se podía saber si en sueños o si de verdad le habían respondido.

-Lo tomare como un si! Gracias!-dijo el pelinegro sonriendo y salió de la habitación.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

-mmm eso no me convence…-dijo Dominique insegura.

-Pero a mi me dijeron que si!-replico Albus

-A mi igual-dijo Mara

Adivino! Hiciste lo miso que Al?-pregunto inquisitivamente, ella lo pensó un momento antes de contestar.

-Si…

-Bien, no estoy segura pero estoy casi segura de que los castigaran a ambos y entre mas rápido nos vayamos mejor así es que corramos a la chimenea Victorie esta haciendo tiempo para que no descubran mi ausencia y que vine por ustedes, Vamos Primos no tenemos mucho tiempo-dijo la rubia.

Ambos asintieron, sabían que estarían en problemas al llegar a casa

-Adiós Scorp, Adiós Em-se despidió Albus con una mueca en el rostro por tener que irse.

-Adiós Em, Adiós Scorp. Espero nos vemos pronto. Envíenos lechuzas!-dijo ella emocionada de poder comunicarse luego lo pensó-Claro.. si nos dejan comunicarnos nuestros papas

- Adiós- se despidió Mara

-Buenos Días-dijo Dominique cordialmente y salió de la Mansión Malfoy junto con Albus y Mara hacia Grimmun Place.

Espero que les guste, comenten muchas gracias(:


End file.
